


Not My Moira

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	1. Chapter 1

Eleanor was a quite girl that kept to herself. She didn’t have many friends ever. She always stuck out in school. She liked to dress like a hippie and Stevie Nicks. Vinyl was everything to her and she always had a notebook in hand because she was writing almost constantly. Depression and anxiety bothered her almost constantly; plus the fact her parents weren’t supportive of any of her dreams. She tried so hard to please her parents for so long. She reached nineteen and was almost to the point of killing herself and ended up in a mental hospital for a few weeks. She was 27 now and she decided to head to the west coast. 

The movers were helping her move in when an older redhead in a maid outfit showed up. The movers seemed to be checking her out and Eleanor thought she was gorgeous but she didn’t understand what they saw. 

“Who are you?” Eleanor asked.   
“I’m the maid, Moira. I come with the house.” She smiled. 

“Oh okay.” Eleanor smiles back. “Do you live here?” 

“No ma’am.” Moira said. 

“Oh you could if you wanted.” Eleanor mumbled quietly. 

“Is that what you want?” Moira asked. 

“It’s a big house for one person. Eleanor said. 

One of the movers walked by and made a comment that he would gladly move in with one or both of them. 

“Finish your job and leave that’s not professional.” Moira stated. 

“Thank you.” Eleanor smiled. 

“Men can be so disgusting sometimes.” 

“I know.” Eleanor sighed. 

The movers finished and left. Eleanor started unpacking. She wanted to get as much done as possible because she started work in two days. 

“So what kind of job do you have ma’am?” 

“Oh I’m a accounting assistant at our west coast firm. I hate math though. I literally got thrown into this job. I just couldn’t live or deal with my parents anymore. Everything back home just seemed to make my anxiety and stress worse. Also I am not ma’am.” Eleanor said as she walked up stairs.

Moira moved in and Eleanor noticed she never saw her in anything but maid clothes. 

“Moira do you have any clothes besides your uniform?” 

“I don’t like to clean other people’s houses in my own clothes.” 

“You live here this is our house.” Eleanor kept trying so hard to make Moira feel less like the help and more like a friend. It was like Moira was thwarting every attempt though. 

“Moira? Would you like me better if I was a man?” Eleanor was questioning herself. 

“No I like you just fine.” Moira smiled. 

“Okay, well umm...good.” Eleanor blushed and walked away. 

Eleanor you are ridiculous. She clearly doesn’t feel comfortable with you as even a friend get it the hell together. 

Eleanor couldn’t sleep. She had horrible nightmares. She was up at three am again. She made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find a young redhead in a red piece of lingerie. 

“Umm who? What?” Eleanor asked. 

The redhead drug her hand across her breast and down until her hand was between her legs. 

“Moira?” When Eleanor asked if Moira would prefer her as a man this is not what she wanted either. 

“What are you doing and why do you look like that?” 

“Well today I thought that you were wondering if I wanted to be with you. Don’t you want to touch this?” Moira asked as she pushed her boobs out towards Eleanor. 

“No actually! This is not the Moira I’m attracted too.” Eleanor ran back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira followed Eleanor up the stairs. She knocked on Eleanor’s door. 

“Go away, please.” Eleanor pleaded. 

“What did you mean down there?” Moira asked. 

Eleanor knew that voice and it was her Moira. She opened the door as tears poured down her face. Moira stood outside the door still in red lingerie but her older self. 

“I meant that this Moira is the one I’m attracted to.” Eleanor caressed Moira’s cheek. 

“Why?” Moira looked at her almost scared of what the answer would be. 

“I think you are so beautiful. It’s like your the one thing I have been missing in my life. I have been falling for you.” Eleanor blushed as she looked at the floor. 

“I like you too.” Moira said softly. 

“Really?” Eleanor asked. 

“Really.” Moira smiled. 

Eleanor pulled Moira into her room and closed the door as she pressed her lips to her Moira’s lips.


End file.
